


Pensées d'un Dragon Rouge

by Dragonna



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorn était un dragon qui se satisfaisait de peu de choses.<br/>Mais il aimait son dragonnier, plus que tout.<br/>Et en voulait profondément à ceux qui l'avait blessé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensées d'un Dragon Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Emotions d'un Dragon Rouge
> 
> Genre: Humour
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Personnages: Thorn et pas mal de personnages évoqués.
> 
> Paring:...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? Sous-Entendu de MorzanSelena, BromSelena et SaphiraFirnen
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.

Thorn était un dragon aux priorités simples. Il aimait sa liberté toute neuve, il aimait voler dans le ciel, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ses écailles, faire des acrobaties et il aimait chasser.

_Mais plus que tout, il aimait son dragonnier._

Murtagh était important pour lui, plus que sa propre vie. C'était son ami, son frère, son compagnon de cœur et d'esprit, son lié.

Quand il avait senti la main du jeune homme sur sa coquille, il avait perçu sa souffrance, sa solitude, son chagrin. Il avait eu conscience de ses défauts, de ce côté sombre qui habitait son cœur mais également de ses qualités, de son désir de liberté, de bonheur, sa générosité et surtout, plus que tout cette solitude qui causait la plus grande douleur.

Il était malheureux, si malheureux.

Thorn s'était agité dans sa coquille, voulant rejoindre cet être qu'il savait être le bon, son double humain, celui qui était digne de partager son âme et sa vie.

«Murtagh.» Cela avait été le premier mot transmit par sa conscience, premier mot dit d'un ton doux et chantonnant. Les yeux du jeune homme avait brillé de joie ce jour-là.

 _Rejeté à cause de sa naissance._  Très bien, le dragonneau le serait aussi, il naîtrait au cœur de ce château sombre, sous la coupe d'un roi fou et cruel. Il ne pouvait laisser le jeune garçon seul, c'était hors de question. Tant pis si on le détestait pour ça.

 _Torturé par Galbatorix._ Pour quelle raison? Le petit ne le savait pas, ne percevait que peu de chose. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser son futur lié souffrir seul. Il partagerait le fardeau, quel qu'en soit le prix.

_Son dragonnier._

_Un être blessé qui ne désirait qu'une chose: être libre et aimé._

_Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander, mais tout lui était refusé._

Et ça le dragonneau voulait l'arranger. Dans une série d'efforts, il brisa sa coquille et tomba sur le sol, ouvrant de petits yeux rubis sur son nouvel ami. Quand la main du brun le toucha, il ferma les yeux, laissant le lien se forger, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé, convaincu d'avoir choisi le bon.

Au fil du temps, il se promettait encore et encore que, il serait là, il partagerait, jamais il ne laisserait ou n'abandonnerait. Quiconque s'en prenait à Murtagh gouterait sa rage. Il ne pardonnerait pas facilement à ceux qui le blesserait, que cela soit physiquement ou émotionellement.

Et ils étaient un petit nombre à avoir fait souffrir son dragonnier bien-aimé, outre Galbatorix qui était évident. Certains étaient plus ou moins responsable, mais Thorn jugeait tout ça d'un œil de dragon. Il n'avait pas forcement la même vision des choses que son ami humain.

D'abord il n'aimait pas le père de Murtagh. Mauvais homme qui avait fait du mal à son enfant. Mais en même temps, Thorn avait pitié de lui. Quelle douleur il avait du éprouver avec la folie de son dragon. Quelle solitude atroce cela avait du être. Peut-être était-il lui-même devenu fou? Et que cela expliquait sa violence de plus en plus importante. Peut-être.

_Peut-être était-il différent de ce qu'on disait de lui?_

_Peu importait, personne ne saurait jamais._

_Et ça n'excusait rien._

Ensuite la mère de Murtagh, il ne l'aimait pas trop non plus. Elle était partie, pendant des mois, laissant l'enfant seul et malheureux. Seul avec un père qui l'avait presque tué. Elle était revenu oui, mais pour mourir après avoir mis le petit frère du garçon à l'abri. Pourquoi son cadet et pas lui? Quand Murtagh lui avait dit ça d'une voix tremblante, plein incompréhension, après l'avoir apprit lui-même, il était furieux. Pourquoi cette Séléna avait abandonné son fils? Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'elle au monde.

_Thorn pensa qu'elle n'aimait pas son premier enfant._

_Et la détesta pour ça._

Encore plus quand il sut la vérité. Malgré l'affection que portait Murtagh à sa mère, mêlée d'une amertume, de douleur, et d'une incompréhension profonde; Thorn lui n'avait que peu de respect pour elle. Il ne disait rien contre elle mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_Une dragonne n'avait pas le même compagnon toute sa vie, soit. Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas la même chose pour les humains?_

_Ca encore ça n'était pas si grave._

_Surtout après que Morzan ait blessé Murtagh avec Zar'Roc. Thorn comprenait qu'elle ait voulu partir loin de lui._

_Mais une dragonne n'abandonnait pas son enfant, sauf si c'était un œuf pour les dragonniers (et encore, elle venait parfois jeter un coup d'œil, surtout si elle avait elle-même un dragonnier), pour s'occuper d'un autre à naître. Elle les prenait tous avec elle. Avec la même tendresse, la même équité. Non une dragonne ne laissait pas ses petits._

_La mère de Murtagh était une mauvaise mère pour lui!_

Ensuite il y avait Brom. Lui, Thorn ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était un tueur de Dragons, comme Galbatorix et Morzan. Il avait aussi volé la mère de Murtagh, tué le père de ce dernier. Il avait volé Zar'Roc qui appartenait de droit à son fils. Et il avait, d'une certaine façon, livré son propre fils aux Vardens en lui mettant de mauvaises idées en tête. Murtagh était si heureux d'avoir un frère au début. Soulagé de partager ce fardeau si douloureux. Mais Eragon n'avait eu aucun scrupule à dire qu'il était le fils du dragonnier déchu, et non celui du parjure. A le cracher au visage de son aîné au pire des moments.

_Brom lui avait volé ça aussi._

_Brom avait détruit sa famille._

_Et Thorn le détestait pour ça._

Eragon. Le frère de Murtagh. Enfant stupide et borné, incapable de voir le gris entre le blanc et le noir. Traitant son aîné comme un paria quand il avait su. Incapable de le comprendre. Il avait voulut les tuer, alors que Murtagh et Thorn avaient tout fait pour les protéger, Saphira et lui. Petit ingrat. Il avait presque tué son frère dans le château.

Peu importait, Eragon se pensait le meilleur, fort bien. Mais sans les elfes pour le couvrir ou les eldunaris il ne serait pas aussi fort. Sans sa transformation en elfe aussi. Il avait tout et trouvait encore le moyen de donner des leçons aux autres. Pour Thorn, Murtagh était le meilleur, à tout les niveaux. Son cadet ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, quelque soit le domaine.

_Changez vos noms._

_Changez vos noms._

Facile à dire tiens. Ce n'était pas si simple, il aurait du le savoir. Heureusement il les avait finalement laissé partir sans rien leur faire. C'était un gentil garçon. Thorn l'aimait bien, même s'il avait souffrir son dragonnier, moralement et physiquement. Il lui pardonnait, parce que Murtagh lui pardonnait aussi et parce qu'il aimait son petit frère.

Et puis il y avait Saphira et Firnen. Il n'avait rien contre la première, bien au contraire. Elle était belle, agile et gracieuse. Il se souvenait que, quand ils étaient encore dans leurs œufs, ils se parlaient tous les deux. Ils se nommaient ''écailles rubis'' et ''écailles saphir'' car c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient d'eux: leur couleur. Ils échangeaient des images, des émotions, des sentiments. Tout les deux, coupés du monde dans le grand château de Galbatorix. Et puis c'était arrivé. Un jour plus de réponse, elle n'était plus là. Volée. Désespéré et seul, il avait tenté de parler au troisième œuf mais celui-ci l'avait ignoré. Comme il les avaient tout deux ignoré, refusant de répondre à leurs appels, que ce soit les siens ou ceux de ''écailles saphir''. Pourquoi refusait-il de répondre?

_Avec le recul Thorn songea qu'il était déjà à l'époque, sans doute, un horrible petit snob. Sans doute se savait-il destiné à un elfe et se sentait supérieur à cause de ça? Probable._

Les années avaient passé et il était resté seul.

Tout seul. Avec juste des souvenirs de ces moments.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main, celle de Murtagh, ne se pose sur sa coquille.

Il n'avait alors plus été seul.

Mais Saphira semblait l'avoir oublié, avoir oublié leur amitié et leur complicité dans l'oeuf. Elle faisait la belle devant Firnen qui l'avait froidement ignoré à cette époque mais qui la considérait désormais et sans doute comme une chose acquise et due.

Thorn retroussa ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs ivoires.

_Il détestait vraiment Firnen, plus que tout les autres._


End file.
